


Mary and Anne to the Rescue

by consultations



Series: Kiddway shorts [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Friendship, Humour, KiddWay - Freeform, Slapping, well sort of humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultations/pseuds/consultations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where James and Anne don't get captured and sent to prison but save Edward regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary and Anne to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted on my phone. Apologies for format issues.
> 
> I saw a post from Kenway- headcanons and I wrote a little thing because I couldn't help myself. Sorry? 
> 
> "Au where Mary isn’t captured so instead it’s her and Anne who save Edward from the jail and then Mary smacks him for being such a fucking idiot."
> 
> Original post: http://kenway-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/107033805035/au-where-mary-isnt-captured-so-instead-its-her

James headed straight for the tavern when she docked at Nassau. She needed a drink for one, but she also needed to sort out a rumour that started going around her ship that needed confirmation.  
James sat down heavily into a chair across from her friend, Calico Jack. Anne came soon enough and welcomed James back with a hug and a free bottle.  
"Rackham." James said to get the attention of the man who was watching Anne saunter away. Turning, he already looked half pissed but was listening to James and that was the main part.  
"The crew have told me that Kenway's in the Jamaican prison."  
"Aye." He started "it's true. They found him on an island bleeding out."  
"Thanks mate. Have a bottle on me." James said and pulled a fistful of Reales out of her pocket and onto the table.  
James turned to leave but a soft but very firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
"You've just got here, where are you off to now?"  
"Edward is in Jamaica awaiting trial." He sighed looking down. "I care too much about the sod to let him die there."  
"Mary" Anne hissed "you can't go in there alone."  
"I can't take a crew with me either." James countered.  
"Leave 'em in Kingston. We'll travel to Port Royal ourselves."  
"Anne." James said with a sigh. "Thanks for the offer but I can't let you saunter into a prison."  
"He's my friend too, Kidd. I'm going with you. I can use a sword well enough."  
Despite all her efforts James couldn't convince Anne to stay and as soon as possible they were off.  
"You're going to be the death of me Anne." James sighed once they were to open sea.  
As soon as they got close to the dock both of them hoped off and left the crew to tie up. James headed straight to the bureau to speak with Antó.  
He told them Edward was indeed in Port Royal and last he heard his trial was a few weeks from now. It wasn't much but it was the best he could do.  
They were at the ship devising a plan when they heard someone running on the wooden dock.  
"Captain Kidd!" Called a friendly voice. James turned around to see Ade. "And Ms. Bonny."  
"Hello Adewalé!" Anne greeted  
"You're not doing what I think you're doing, Kidd."  
"Aye, Ade." James nodded "You can help us if you wish."  
"Of course." He nodded  
"Why are you and the Jackdaw here anyway?" James asked as Ade joined them to the rowboat.  
"Same as you. I was just at the bureau and Antó said you just left."  
"It's a real help, mate. We wait til dark to go get him. Take the Jackdaw to the outskirts in the shadows of the jungle and wait for us on the outer beach with the rowboat. Anne and I will go in the front and make our way to you." James instructed. "Then we sail for The Hideout. I'll tell my crew to meet me there."  
"I've overheard the guards yesterday that he was being held in a gibbet by the docks." Ade told her.  
James nodded and looked at the sun. "It be dark within the hour. I'll tell my ship to leave and I'll meet you two in the tavern."

Mary and Anne stepped onto land after the short boat ride to Port Royal. Eyeing the guards James steered Anne in the direction of the private docks.  
"I'll need you to distract them guards Anne." She told her friend. "I'll knock them out and we'll go to the office where they're holding Edward's belongings."  
"Alright." Anne nodded and turned the corner to do her job.  
After knocking out the guards Mary led the way to the office hiding in any nearby bush she could find.  
"Stay here." James said and bolted into the office and knocked the guard out and motioned for Anne to come in.  
"I didn't know you could do all this Mary." Anne commented as she pulled open a drawer with Edward's robes in it. "Found em!"  
"There's a lot you don't know about me, Anne." Mary told her as she pulled the keys to the gibbet out of the guard's pocket.  
"What are these?" She asked holding one of the hidden blades up.  
"Careful!" Mary panicked and reached for it. Anne pushed the pressure point and the blade came out.  
"What the hell?"  
"I told you to be careful!" Mary smiled and hit the pressure point for the blade to go back in and handed it back to her. "Let's go."  
Edward saw the guard by the stairs drop dead with a smaller figure behind him which ran into the bush. The assassins were here. The next closest one was pulled into the shrub with a small grunting noise.  
"Did you hear that?" One of two guards standing in front of him asked.  
There was a slight chance of being saved so Edward started shaking his cage and making noise to distract them.  
Both turned and started yelling and threatening him of the things they could do. As quick as thieves, James Kidd launched herself out of the bush and knifed the one guard and used him to push herself higher to assassinate the other. Straightening up and hiding her blade she looked up at the stunned pirate.  
"Hello mate." She smirked and threw the keys up.  
Edward hopped down and stretched. "It's a miracle to see you Mary." He laughed  
"Quiet down, I haven't killed everyone!" She hushed him. "You can thank me later, let's just get out of here alive. Anne is waiting by the wall.  
"You brought Anne here?!" He whispered as they crept back.  
"She wouldn't accept anything else, Kenway. Now shut your mouth before we both end up in here."  
"Hello Edward!" Said the happy Irish voice. Kenway smiled and hugged her briefly before taking his effects from her.  
"Angels, both of you."  
"Yeah yeah," James said "Ade is waiting for us.  
As they ran to the rowboat, Edward strapped on his blades and tied his belt around him which still had his swords and pistols in it. Luckily he didn't have to use them on the way.  
He embraced Ade quickly before helping push the boat away and hopping in.  
He received a warm welcome from his crew and headed to his quarters to change. They set sail for Great Inagua immediately. Leaving a first mate in charge Ade and the ladies joined Edward for food.  
"Why did you get captured anyways?" James asked  
"I was at the observatory with Roberts when he double crossed me. Turned me in for the bounty over my head instead of killing me." Edward told his friends as he leaned on his desk. "His mistake when I kill him."  
"You can't be serious Edward." Anne shook her head.  
Mary suddenly slapped Edward across the face. "You're a right fool, Edward." She told him sternly. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"  
"That didn't happen now did it." Edward returned rubbing his face where she hit him.  
"I hope it hurts, Kenway. If you looked beyond your greed then you'd realize there are others who would suffer if you were gone."  
With that she walked out of the room.  
"She's not wrong Edward." Anne said touching his shoulder before she followed Mary out to go check on her.  
Adewalé stood next to Edward watching the door hang open. "This is the first time I've seen you speechless Captain." He smiled at Edward's defeated sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing blog at sittingonafence.tumblr.com


End file.
